The invention relates to a flat high pressure container and a process for manufacturing such a container in the form of a hollow body.
Pressure containers for the storage and transport of gasses and liquids are well known, especially in the area of rocket technology. Such containers have pressure resistant walls made of metal or produced as so-called synthetic rovings made by filament winding techniques. The permeability of such wall components must be compensated. This is accomplished by a so-called liner which covers the inner surface of the container walls. In the manufacture of such hollow bodies, as a rule, a spherical or cylindrical shape is preferred and the containers are provided with hemispherical or ball shaped end pieces. Such shapes are preferred because they are well suited to compressive strength requirements. Flat, high pressure containers, or hollow bodies are not known in the art. However, for certain purposes, flat containers would be preferably, for example, to save space or to accomodate items not suited for storage in substantially round containers.